


Side Swap

by Amazingizzyisnotonfire



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Dark Sides, From Ages Ago, LMAO, Logan - Freeform, Logan and Roman swap, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Patton - Freeform, Patton and Virgil swap, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sanders Sides swap, Side swap, They swap sides basically, found this randomly, original oc's - Freeform, roman - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform, virgil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingizzyisnotonfire/pseuds/Amazingizzyisnotonfire
Summary: Roman's simply bored, that's all. He didn't mean to swap the sides jobs! But, now that they're stuck like this and the reverse spell is hidden deep in Thomas' subconscious, will they reverse it? Or will they stay like this forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know this is mainly a Dan and Phil fanfic page, but I found this on my notes and couldn't not post it! I wrote it ages ago and I just stopped? I don't know why. I'll be updating this frequently as well as my Dan and Phil Harry Potter au, so if you're into that sort of thing, check it out on my account, but only if you want, lmao.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

  
It was just another boring day and Roman was trying to find inspiration from his books. As he reached for his book on 'How _Not_  To Style Hair' an odd looking, dusty, old book fell from the top of his book shelf.

"Hmm, what's this?" He asked, picking up the book.

The book had a gold spine with little red gems on the deep red cover.

"Vivlío Orthografías?" He muttered.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's Greek, but what for?" Roman sat there, thinking of what it could mean. "Oh well, I'll go ask Logan."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vivlío Orthografías? Hmmm, I think it means spell book." Logan said, his voice as emotionless as ever.

"Oooo, spell book. What spell should I try out first?" Roman said, his eyes lighting up like a child in a toy store.

"Might is suggest none. You don't know what those spells will do." Logan said sternly, snatching the book from Romans grasp. "Let me hold onto it for safe keeping."

"Awwww, Logan, why do you always have to be such a party pooper?" Roman said, a grumpy expression all over his face.

"I hope you didn't mean that literally, Roman." Logan said, his eyebrow raised.

"Ew! No! No Logan, I did NOT mean that literally." Roman exclaimed as he stormed out of the room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours passed and all Roman could think about was that book.

"I've got to get my hands on that book." Roman said, tapping his chin. "But knowing Logan, he's probably got it guarded by an elaborate chain of traps."

Unable to get the thought of the book out of his mind, Roman crept down the hallway past a gloomy door with sticky notes with positive messages on them, stuck all over it and a bright baby blue door with stickers on it, when he finally came to plain navy-blue door with nothing but the words 'Logan's room' on it. He slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake up Logan, and crept in silently. He then came across a hallway, which wasn't there before, with red lasers everywhere leading up to a safe. (Logan did NOT want anyone touching this book.) Using the power of imagination, Roman pretended he was a ninja, and since he was at the core of Thomas' imagination, he was a full on black belt ninja. He crept through the hall like it was nothing and finally came to the safe. It took 32 tries but Roman finally opened the safe. He quickly grabbed the book, closed the safe, ninja-ed his way through the lasers again and left quietly, closing the door behind him. It was like he was never even there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Roman was back in his room, he opened the dusty old book and started looking through the different array of spells.

"At least the descriptions are in English." He thought to himself.

There were spells for becoming rich, becoming famous and for love but none of them interested him. He came across a spell that, for some reason, had no English in it. This intrigued him.

"Maybe I'll try out this spell." He thought.

"Ok, I hope I won't regret this." He whispered. "enallassómenes plevrés Den eímai psémata, aftó thélo."

He suddenly felt a flash of energy and then...

Nothing happened.

"What? That was supposed to be awesome, but nothing happened. Stupid book." He whisper-shouted as he threw the book across the floor.

"Oh well, time to get some beauty sleep, not that I need it." He thought.

Little did he know what problem he would face tomorrow.

 

 

 


	2. Wait a minute...you look just like me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman's spell goes awry and now the sides are...well, let's just say they don't look the same as they did when they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to continue this story!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

  
As Roman opened his eyes, he saw his clothes were darker than usual, but thought nothing of it, as it might have been a trick of the light. He walked out of his room and sat down at the dining table. He looked up and saw Patton making breakfast but, it didn't look like Patton.

"Um, Patton, why are your clothes purple?"

"Oh, um, they are? I just thought I was dreaming, well there's only one thing to do now." Patton said, proceeding to put the food on the kitchen counter and then turn the stove off.

"Yes, we need to-" Roman said, beginning to stand up.

"PANIC!!!" Patton exclaimed in an unusually anxious manner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, steady there, Patton." Said Roman, calmly, grabbing Patton's shoulders. "Look at me, you're fine. We're gonna go see Logan cause, your acting weirder than usual."

As Roman dragged an anxious Patton down the hall way, he happened to look in a mirror and spot his attire.

"BY GREAT ODIN'S EYEPATCH!" Roman exclaimed, staring at the mirror in horror. "Why are my usually fabulous red, white and gold clothes now blue, black and 'ew'?!?"

"I was going to point that out, but I thought you already noticed." Added a timid Patton.

"We need to go to Logan. NOW!" Exclaimed a worried/furious Roman.

"Raagh! Loud noises."

Roman ran to Logan's room with Patton in tow. They got to his door and Roman knocked and, without waiting for an answer, barged in.

"Logan, something is wrong with me and Patton-whoa, you look like me, well before I succumb to this dreaded curse." Roman wept.

"What do you mean 'I look like you'?" Logan asked, still annoyed they had barged into his room.

"I mean-" Roman said as he conjured a mirror. "Your clothes look like mine, well, colour wise, they're still nerdy."

"Oh my god, and, this is happening to you and-where's Patton?" Logan asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"Down here." Said Patton, sitting in the corner.

"Oh for crying out loud." Roman muttered, rolling his eyes.

As Roman helped Patton out of the corner, Logan noticed Patton's odd behaviour.

"Virgil!" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan, what are you doing, you know Virgil doesn't like to be woken up this early!"

"Morning kiddos!" Virgil exclaimed, a smile all over his face. "Ew, why did I say that?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Roman added, kind of weirded out by Virgil's behaviour.

"First, I suggest we all gather in the living room, as it would be bad if you all stayed in my room for any longer." Logan said, as they all left and headed towards the living area.

They all stood there, staring at eachother, astounded by how, and why, they looked this way.

"Ok, something is definitely wrong." Logan began. "For starters, Virgil is acting unusually chirpy-"

"But I'm not a bird, I'm Virgil! Oh my god, stop!" Exclaimed Virgil, annoyed by his own antics.

"Yes-and Patton is really anxious. About everything."

"Ahhhh! Is that a spider!" Exclaimed Patton, leaping into Virgil's arms.

"Well, the only obvious change with us Roman is our clothing colour, and the fact you are using a calculator."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?!?" Roman cried.

Logan stood there, wondering what might be happening, Virgil sat on the couch comforting an ever-anxious Patton and then suddenly, it hit Roman.

"Oh my gawd-the book." Roman cried, attaining everyone's attention.

"What book, Roman?" Logan asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Maybe it was a spell book..." Roman said, prepared for the flood of shouting he awaited from Logan.

"The spell book I SPECIFICALLY told you NOT to touch?" Logan said, fire in his eyes.

"Maybe." Roman said in a high pitched, squeaky voice, as he sunk further into his chair.

"Okay, what spell did you use?" Logan said, gritting his teeth, trying to hide his anger.

"I don't know. Wait! Let me get the book." Exclaimed Roman, as he sunk out.

He returned with the book in his hand and found the correct page.

"Ah, this one." Roman said, proudly.

"Oh no, this is not good." Logan said, grabbing the book.

"I told you, we're all gonna die!" Patton shrieked, sobbing into Virgil's hoodie.

"We're not gonna die Patton." Virgil added reassuringly, looking at Patton.

"Yes, but we're not out of the water yet." Logan stated.

"Are there sharks in the water?"

"No Patton, there are not sharks in the water but we are in trouble." Logan said, reassuringly.

"Stop leaving us in suspense, Calculator Watch, and tell us why we're in trouble!" Roman added, wanting to know what trouble he had caused.

"Well, it seems we've swapped sides."

"Swapped sides, what do you mean?"

"Well, it seems you and I have swapped sides and the same goes for Patton and Virgil." Logan said, even he looked worried.

"Please explain." Virgil asked.

"The spell has ultimately swapped our roles as sides. I am becoming more creative, Roman is becoming more logical, you are experiencing all emotions and Patton is becoming more anxious."

"Wait so, by the end of today, Patton will be like me and I will be like him?"

"Yes, and the same goes for me and Roman, unless we can find the spell to reverse this."

"Ok, then check the book!" Virgil shrieked causing Patton to jump. "Sorry Patton."

"It's fine Virgil, how do you deal with this?" 

"Music."

"Oh."

"We don't have time for music, we have to find the spell." Logan said, trying to organise the group.

They flicked through the pages of the book but they couldn't find a reverse spell.

"Ugh, where is that spell." Asked Logan, becoming impatient.

"I guess I'm just going to have to get used to being anxious..." Said Patton, as he sat down on the couch.

Virgil noticed a page missing from the book.

"Uh, guys, look."

"Oh no, you don't think-" asked Logan.

"I don't think-I know. The dark sides." Virgil said, an angry tone to his voice. "They planned this, they've got the missing page."

"And I thought Logan was the smart one." An evil laugh could be heard that sent a chill down everyone's spine. "or was that Roman now? I can't tell anymore."

"Deceit, was this your doing?"

Deceit appeared before them, his gleaming eyes stared at them. Seeing this much chaos brought him such delight.

"Come on Virgil, you me better than that. The others did most of the work." Deceit said, with a grin.

"Change us back, now!"Patton tried to sound menacing but he just sounded worried.

"Or what, Patton? Don't you remember, you're just a useless, anxiety-ridden, dark-side now." Deceit taunted.

"Hey, don't speak to him like that!" Virgil snapped, stepping in between Patton and Deceit.

"Just tell us where the missing page is and leave us alone." Added Logan, getting annoyed.

"Ah, it won't be that easy Logan, you'll have to travel through Thomas' mind to my home."

"Ugh, we don't have that much time." Virgil said, rolling his eyes at Deceit.

"You better hurry up then." Deceit taunted. "Toodles." He suddenly disappeared into a cloud of yellow smoke.

"We have no time to lose." Announced Roman. "Let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Not a chapter//will delete later

Sorry, but it's taking a little longer to write the chapter than I thought it would. I've just been really busy and trying to find time to write in between that has been a struggle. I promise there will be a new chapter in the next few days and then the updates will be a lot more frequent. Thank you for your patience and for 103 hits! Sorry, just got excited, but THANK YOU! I hope you like the story and will continue to like what comes next.

:3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Greek translations: (sorry if they're wrong, I don't speak Greek, so I'm using google translate, lmao)
> 
> enallassómenes plevrés Den eímai psémata, aftó thélo-
> 
> (I actually have no idea what this means, as I wrote this ages ago, but I think I meant to write sides to swap so they know the struggles of one another)


End file.
